


We'll Write Our Own Storyline

by shaneo6930



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, High Schoool, Humor, M/M, Schmoop, endless pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is convinced he'll spend prom night alone. His best friend Jensen has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Write Our Own Storyline

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Storyline" by Hunter Hayes

Jared Padalecki sighed as he walked up to his locker before 3rd period. Only 11am and the day already sucks. At this point, if he gets any more homework, he’s gonna be up until Graduation.

Looking at the locked door, he noticed somebody had taped a flyer for the prom up on the metal door. “Really?” he sighed, rolling his eyes and taking the flyer down. “Like anyone would ask me.”

“Ask you what?” a voice suddenly called out behind Jared, making him spin around in surprise.

“Shit! Dude, don’t do that!” Jared said, upon seeing his best friend Jensen standing beside him, chewing on a pen cap like it was a piece of candy. 

“Don’t do what?” Jensen asked, a sly grin on his face. “Scare me like that,” Jared lightly punched the other boy in the shoulder. 

“Sorry, man,” Jensen apologized. “So, what isn’t anybody asking you?”

Jared looked down in the flyer in his hand, and quickly stuffed it into his bag. “It’s nothing.”

“Well, let’s get on to Chemistry, man.” Jensen grabbed his friend by the hand and led him to class. 

***

That night, Jared sat at his computer, his earbuds cranked up as high as they’ll go, and writing out a homework assignment. 

“You’ve got that James Dean daydream look in your eyes…” Jared sang lightly as he tapped the keys on his laptop. 

He stopped for a second, wondering on the point he was about to make in his essay. He then started looking through his books.

“Crap. Where is that?” He asked under his breath and flipping through his books. 

After looking through everything on his bed, Jared reached down and grabbed his book bag. As soon as he picked it up, the weight of it caused a mess of books, pens, and highlighters to spill out on his blanket.

“Fuck,” he whispered, shoving the mess back inside the bag. That is, until he saw the paper he shoved in there earlier. 

“Enchanted Bahamian nights!” the flyer read. “Don’t forget to buy your tickets for Jefferson High’s 2015 senior prom! $75 individual, $50 for couples! May 9, 2015”

Once more, Jared sighs. As part of the student council, his whole senior year has been defined by this fucking dance. From picking the theme back in September (As hard as he tried to lobby, his “Orphan Black: Come as your favorite clone” theme was laughed out the second he suggested it), to helping the president pick out her dress last month. (He didn’t have the heart to blow up a popular stereotype and tell her that just because he’s gay, he doesn’t know or give a shit about fashion.)  
Knowing that no one will ask him to this thing, he crumples the paper back up and tosses it into his trash can. With the accuracy it landed in the middle of the can, Jared wonders if maybe he shouldn’t have tried out for the baseball team.

If only he had the balls to ask someone himself, and not be afraid of what would happen if he asked the wrong guy.

He then turns back to his computer, and minimizes his word document. The song in his headphones has now transitioned from the poppy serenading of Taylor Swift, to the soft, gentle crooning of Sam Smith as he tries to persuade a one night stand to stay the night with him.

He pulls up Twitter and fires off a quick tweet. 

He then turns his attention back to his homework, trying to outline the pros and cons of an Orwellian society. 

***

Jensen laid in bed, watching a rerun of Family Guy and flipping through stuff on his phone. 

“I just saw a TV show about some guy named Hitler. Somebody should stop him!” a ditzy female voice called out from the cartoon. 

Jensen lets out a small chuckle at the joke, still looking at his phone. His eyes go wide when he sees a new tweet pop up on Twitter. 

JARED PADALECKI @Pada97  
Forever destined to spend prom alone.

A sad smile crosses Jensen’s face at seeing this. Jared has been his best friend since Kindergarten. They’d helped each other out through everything, from Jared’s coming out to Jensen getting dumped by his last girlfriend. 

He fired off a quick response to Jared, hoping to make him feel better.

JENSEN ACKLES @Jenstweet  
@Pada97 Jamie Lee Curtis had a date to her prom. Look how that turned out.

Right as he put his phone down, an idea came to him. Something he knew would bring Jared out of this funk. 

He picked his phone back up and dialed a number. 

“Hey, Danni? Do you still have all that stuff we made the posters for the GSA bake sale from? Cool. Can you do something for me? And keep it secret. No, you especially can’t tell Jared.”

***

Jared sat at a table outside the cafeteria. Perks of student council life, giving up every other lunch hour to sell prom tickets.  
Even if everybody in this lunch period has already bought theirs. So, basically today’s lunch period consisted of sitting at a table in the path of a hundred people, reading a book, and absentmindedly nibbling on a French fry. 

“Jared?” A perky female voice asked. Jared looked up from his book, to see his GSA co-chair Genevieve standing before him.

“Oh, hey, Gen,” he greeted. “I thought Danneel already bought your tickets.”

“Oh, she did,” Genevieve replied. “I just wanted to see how you were doing. That tweet last night worried me a bit.”

She moved around the table and sat down in the chair beside Jared, putting an arm around his shoulders. “What was that about?”

“It’s nothing. Just that I helped plan this thing, and nobody out there wants to go with me. Haven’t gotten one offer.”

“Why don’t you do the asking? There are a couple guys out there who I’m sure would love to go with you.”

“Like who?” Jared asked, derisively. 

“Well, there’s Steven McQueen. He’s cute. And I remember you saying that Colton Haynes is your type,” Gen says, caringly. She starts rubbing his back. “Just ask someone. You’ll get a bite, I know it.”

“Gen, we live in one of the most conservative towns in the state. What if I ask one of these guys and—“

“And what? You get hurt? Jared, you’re 6’2, and built like a damn truck. Who would fuck with you?”

Jared weakly smiles at that. “I’ll think it over, Gen.”

Just then, a knocking gets his attention. A big sign is covering the window leading out of the building. 

“What the hell is that?” Jared asks, squinting, and trying to read the sign. 

“Beats me,” Gen said. “Looks like a football stunt.”

The sign comes down from the window, and is suddenly being led in the door. “Holy shit. Jay, you’ll want to see this.”

Jared looked up, and saw the giant sign before him.

I’M NOT MUCH OF A POET  
AND I’M SURE YOU KNOW IT  
I’M STRAIGHT, YOU’RE GAY  
FUCK WHAT THE WORLD HAS TO SAY!  
WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME,  
MY BEST FRIEND NAMED PADALECKI?

Jared’s face straight up beams after reading the sign. “Nobody asked you, huh?” Gen asked, ruffling Jared’s hair. 

“Surprise!” Jensen’s voice called out, as he pops out from behind the sign. 

“Jensen? You did this?” Jared asked, not believing what he sees.

“Of course, dude.” Jensen walked out from behind the sign, smiling big. “So, what do you say?”

“Say to what?” Jared playfully asked, with a big grin on his face.

“Go to the prom with me? There’s literally nobody else I’d rather spend it with than my best friend in the world.”

Jared got up from the table and ran up to his friend. He wrapped his arms around Jensen and hugged him so hard, Jensen’s feet came up off the ground. “You bet your ass, I will!”

He put Jensen down when he heard a camera shutter sound effect. “This is so going on Instagram,” Genevieve said, tinkering with her phone. 

***

TWO WEEKS LATER

At 6:45 on the dot, Jensen arrived at Jared’s house, ready to go to the prom. When Jared came down in his tux, his mom insisted on taking a zillion pictures to commemorate. 

“Mom, we have to go,” Jared protested, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s shoulders as his mother snaps another picture.

“You know the rules, boys,” Jared’s mom said, as they started for the door. “Have him back by midnight, un-pregnant and VD free.”

“Bye, mom!” Jared called out as Jensen took his hand and they headed for the door. 

In Jensen’s car, Jared sat, looking out the window, still smiling big. 

“I still can’t believe you’re doing this, dude,” Jared sighed happily. “Aren’t you afraid of what people would say?”

“Didn’t you read the poster?” Jensen asked turning on to a new street. “Fuck them. It’s nobody’s business who I want to  
dance with tonight. And right now, it’s only you.”

He didn’t think it was possible, but Jared’s grin got bigger hearing that.

***

Only 7:30, and the prom was already jumping. Jared and Jensen walked in, hand in hand; the loud beats of All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor flowed out of numerous speakers, making the floor shake under their feet. 

As soon as the two boys entered the auditorium where the event was being held, they’re immediately approached by Genevieve and Danneel, who each wrapped one of the boys in a giant hug. 

“You guys look so cute!” Danneel yelled over the music as she broke her hug with Jared and backed up. 

“Thanks,” Jensen yelled back. “You guys look great, too!

The loud poppy rap beat ended, giving way to Jealous by Nick Jonas. Huge smiles come across the groups’ faces. 

“I LOVE THIS SONG!” Jared shouted. 

Jensen took his hand. “Well, come on. Let’s dance.” 

The two boys walked out onto the dance floor and started grooving to the beat. 

“I turn my cheer music up and I’m puffin’ my chest…” the Jonas Brother sings as Jensen grabs Jared’s arm and spins him around on the floor.

“Cause you’re too sexy, beautiful…” Jared sang along, grooving to the music in his best friend’s arms.

After a few songs, Jensen’s feet were throbbing in his shoes. “What do you say we go sit down, dude?” he asked. Jared nodded, and the two moved off of the dance floor to find one of the tables. 

The table they pick soon becomes the popular table. Everybody wants to talk to the two boys at some point in the night. 

The highlight of the night was when Steven McQueen walked up and told them that he was working up the courage to ask Jared to the prom when Jensen asked. Jensen watched as Jared took Steven out to the dance floor for a dance to Shake it Off. 

***

Jensen had Jared home at 10 on the dot. Just like Jared’s mom requested. The two boys sat on Jared’s porch swing.

“So, Jared, did you have fun tonight?” Jensen asked, smiling. 

“It was the best night of my life,” Jared answered. “I wish it didn’t have to end.”

At that, Jensen leaned over and lightly kissed Jared on the lips. The kiss was brief and sweet. Jared was still shocked as Jensen pulled away.

“What…why?” was all that he could get out.

“I don’t know, Jay,” Jensen answered. “It just… it felt right.”

“But you’re straight. Aren’t you?” Jared asked. “I’ve only known you to go out with girls.”

Jensen shrugged. “I don’t know, man. I could be. I might be bi. It’s a feeling I’ve had for a while.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s part of what inspired me to ask you,” Jensen said, sheepishly. 

Jared leaned over and returned the kiss. A real, deep kiss this time. 

As they broke, Jensen smirked. “You know, it’s gonna take me a while to figure everything out.”

“Yeah, I know, man. I’ll be here while you do.”

“But can we do that some more tonight?” Jensen asked with a smirk. 

Jared grinned, grabbed Jensen’s hand and led him into the house, and up to his bedroom.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Additional notes: This story was inspired by this article http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2015/04/24/gay-best-friend-promposal-anthony-martinez_n_7132960.html , which has stayed with me since I first read it. I've taken some liberties with the story, especially in the ending. 
> 
> Songs in this fic include:  
> Style by Taylor Swift  
> Stay With Me by Sam Smith  
> Jealous by Nick Jonas  
> Shake it Off by Taylor Swift
> 
> The ending I chose for this fic is one of two I envisioned for the story. I will write the alternate ending and a deleted scene, and post later.


End file.
